A Song of Storm and Ice
by otaku9
Summary: Jack Frost lands in the town of Gatlin County South Carolina and meets this mysterious and beautiful girl named Lena. She's the only one who can see him and knows he's a Guardian. He finds out that she's a Caster and that on her 16th birthday, she'll go dark, due to a curse. Together, they find a way to break the curse. Follows the story.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians or Beautiful Creatures in any way shape or form.

A Song of Storm and Ice(1)

_ Darkness. That's the first thing I remember. It was dark, and it was cold. And I was scared. Then, I saw the moon. It was so big! It was so bright! It chased the darkness away. _

On an empty frozen lake, a body suddenly broke through the ice. A young boy. He had white hair as white as snow, his skin was pale white as well. His eyes were an icy blue.

_I looked up at the moon. And when I did, I wasn't so scared anymore._

The boy gasped as he suddenly broke through the ice and looked up at the moon, looking down at him. The boy slowly descended onto the ice, his feet bare and the lake forming starting to form frost.

_Why I was there, and what I was meant to do, that I never knew._

The boy looked down at his hands and saw his pale skin. He looked up at the moon and smiled softly. He started walking, but his feet weren't adjusted to the icy ground. He continued to walk on the lake until his foot touched a long branch. The branch was oddly shaped like a shepherd's crook, bending and curling over at one end so it could be able to hold things. Curiously, he touched it again.

Frost immediately formed on the branch.

He picked it up, grasping it in his hands, but it tipped over and one end fell to the ground, More frost immediately spreading on the already frozen lake.

He smiled a bit; this was kind of fun. He walked over to a tree and tapped it with the stick. Frost started growing on it like mold. (2) He touched the tree, feeling the frost spread all over the trunk. He turned to another tree and tapped it as well. Frost grew there too.

Excitedly, the boy dragged the stick across the ice, spreading frost all over the lake. He ran, he spun, covering as much as he could of the lake with frost.

Suddenly, the wind picked the boy up by his cloak and he flew off.

_Am I…flying? _The boy thought, looking down at the freezing lake before him. As he finished that thought, he suddenly fell, falling until he hit a tree branch. He laughed to himself.

This was the most he had since…since he could remember! Which isn't a lot. He looked up to see a dimly lit village. He managed to fly there, albeit rather clumsily, until he landed right in the town of Burgess.

He landed a bit off-kilter and fell into the snow. He got up and brushed himself off.

_I've got to work on my landing. _He thought to himself, then ran off into the center of the village.

Around him, people were walking, talking, children were laughing and playing.

"Hello." He said to one lady. She didn't answer.

He kept greeting the people around him, but no one answered.

Then, a little kid came running up to him.

"Oh. Hello there." The boy said to the kid. "Can you tell me where I am?" The kid walked right through the boy. Literally right through him, as if he were a ghost.

The boy gasped, looking off at where the boy ran.

_He went…right through me! Does that mean he can't see me?_ Then, more people walked through him, their bodies passing right through his, not caring that a scared, lost, and confused boy was right there in the middle.

"Hello?" He futilely yelled. He tried to get someone's attention, anyone, but they didn't hear or see him.

_My name is Jack Frost. How do I know that? Because the moon told me. And that's all he ever told me._

End. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think.

1-I based this title on the book title _A Song of Ice and Fire_. I just changed the name a bit.

2-I know it doesn't sound pretty but that's exactly how it's spreading.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians or Beautiful Creatures in any way shape or form.

A Song of Storm and Ice

_300 years later_

I remember the first day I met her. I had just finished making winter for Russia. I was up on a tall spire, looking down at the creation I had made. Snow covered the ground, ice had spread onto every surface. It was all mine.

"Wind!" I shouted out. "Take me home!" And the wind lifted me up, taking me away from here and back "home." On the day of my birth, I had broken through a lake outside the town of Burgess, so it became sort of my home.

I don't know what was wrong with the wind that day, but the next thing I knew, I wasn't in Burgess, but some other town. I landed on a sign that said "Welcome to Gatlin County" and had a big cow on one side.

Gatlin County? I felt a tug at my chest. What was this feeling I was having? Why did it feel like I should know this place? And just as quickly as the feeling appeared, it disappeared. I shook my head. Get a grip, Frost.

I covered my forehead with my arm, blocking the sun's rays above me. Despite the fact it was fall, there wasn't even a hint of a chill.

"Hmm," I thought, putting my hand to my chin dramatically like all those big thinker guys. "Hey wind," I looked up at the sky, "How long has it been since these kids had a freak blizzard?" The wind rustled through the trees. (1) "300 years!?" My eyes widened. That was _my _age!

I quickly shook off my shock. "Well than," I said, picking up my staff, "I'd say that it's time for a little snowstorm." And I went straight into action.

First, I flew through a forest. I touched the trees, letting the frost cover them up to the tall skinny branches. I flew over the road and up the buildings, frost covering them as well. I flew straight up into the sky, watching my latest creation

Gatlin County was nice, if you like all those small town places, which I do. Even though I would travel all over the world, seeing the most beautiful and exciting places, I always preferred smaller places because there weren't a lot of people. From up in the sky, I could see a movie theater that had some sort of movie title on there. It said _The Hanger Games_ and another title said _Titanik_ a restaurant that said Dar-ee Keen (Shouldn't it be…never mind), and, the oddest thing of all, a tall, black house.

My last stop in Gatlin was at a school. The sign said "Stonewall Jackson High". Now, I have never spent as much time around teens as I normally should if I was actually human. Teens these days don't appreciate the true fun of snow. All they want to do on a snow day is stay inside and listen to music or something like that. They don't go out and they always complain about the cold. I have never seen one kid complain about it being cold outside. They seem to have a lot of fun, despite the conditions. That's one of the problems with teenagers; they complain about everything.

I've heard several complaints that teenagers always say, "I want my own car. So-and-so do it, why can't I? I'm tired. I'm not in the mood! It's the latest fashion! I must have this! My parents are so unfair! They still treat me like a little kid!" And on and on. Somebody better bring the cheese, because there's a lot of _wine_ here! They are like complaining machines. They have forgotten what fun truly is! That is why they can't see me (At least that's what I always tell myself)!

Still, despite my hatred for them, I was still curious about how they lived life. So, I flew over and landed gracefully on the roof. I looked down from my perch at the roof and saw a classroom of kids in what seemed to be English. Most of the students sat in the back or on the left, except for three kids, who all sat in the front and on the right. It was like there was a sort of force field around them.

Two were girls, one was a guy. The guy seemed to be rather tall and big, but not overly big, with dark brown hair that seemed to cover his eyes, so I couldn't really see them. He seemed to be focused on the one girl next to him in the front and so was I.

The girl in the front was beautiful. She had long black wavy hair and bright green eyes. Her skin seemed to be rather pale (I can tell these things) and she was wearing a black ruffled top and a black skirt, neither which matched. On her feet I could see some beat-up drawn-on Converses. She seemed to be intently writing in a notebook.

I was so overcome yet curious by this beautiful girl. As quietly as I could, I opened the window, letting in the already freezing air enter the classroom.

"All right, ladies and gentlemen" the teacher droned on boringly. I looked at the teacher and I saw that the eye on her left was reflecting the light in the classroom. A glass eye. No wonder no one sat with the three kids. "Since it looks like the rest of the lights will be staying on, you're out of luck. I hope everyone did the reading last night." She turned to the board. "Let's take a minute to discuss social conflict in a small-town setting."

Halfway into the class, I was starting to fall asleep, until the teacher said, "Who knows why Atticus is willing to defend Tom Robinson, in the face of small-mindedness and racism?"

"I bet Lena Ravenwood knows," I turned to see a girl who had that whole I'm-so-sweet-and-innocent-look, but I could tell, behind those eyes that she was a lesser form of the Devil.

The beautiful girl seemed to slump a bit as she continued to write in her notebook.

"Shut up," I heard the boy whisper to the girl, "You know that's not her name."

"It may as well be." Another girl said. She was a bit chunky and I couldn't really believe that she was a part of this clique to begin with. "She's livin' with that freak." She added.

"Watch what you say," another girl said, this one with blonde hair, "I hear they're, like, a couple."

A couple? Those two? I looked at the two. The boy seemed to me like one of those popular athletes like in that one movie (Something about kids singing in high school…) and the girl, seemed like someone who did what she wanted and didn't care what others thought of her.

Anyway, these two seemed as likely together as snow and fire.

"That's enough." The teacher glared with her good eye at the kids on this side. The beautiful girl shifted her weight a bit awkwardly and the boy leaned forward in his chair. The girls continued to insult the girl, but, thankfully, she just ignored them.

If only they could see me, I would punch all those girls square in the face. I always hated girls like this; those stuck up girls with their well-known, sometimes wealthy, families who believe that they were better than everyone else. I'd blame them, but I think that their parents aren't exactly good role models really.

I thought back to the 60s. Everywhere I went, the white men treated the blacks exactly like these girls are doing to the beautiful girl. I felt repulsed; what gave people like them and the whites back then the right to treat people who were different from them like they weren't even human.

"Harper Lee," the teacher's voice me back to reality, "seems to be saying that you can't really get to know someone until you take a walk in his shoes. What do you make of that? Anyone?" If only I could show those girls the meaning of those words. In fact, I wish I could show people what it's like to be me. Then maybe they would see me.

The boy in front looked like he was trying to hold in a laugh. I glared at him. So he thought it was funny too. I made a note in my head to throw a snowball at his head later.

The beautiful girl raised her hand. "I think it means you have to give people a chance. Before you automatically skip to the hating part. Don't you think so, Emily?" She looked back at the blonde girl and smiled.

Wow. Beautiful, brave, and smart. Now if only she were like me, she would be a goddess.

"You little freak," the girl that the beautiful girl called Emily hissed.

Oh. That's it. This girl's going down. I don't care if people will see the ice and find it odd. This witch is going down today. I put all my power into the staff, transferring my power and energy into the staff.

I glanced at the beautiful girl and I saw that she started writing numbers on her hand. 151. What's that about?

"Let's talk about Boo Radley. What would lead you to believe he is leaving gifts for the Finch children?" The teacher asked the class.

"He's just like Old Man Ravenwood. He's probably tryin' to lure those kids into his house so he can kill them." I heard that horrible Emily girl whisper in the beautiful girl's smooth delicate ear. "Then he can put their bodies and take them out to the middle a nowhere and bury them."

My fury increased as my staff glowed blue. I could also feel pressure coming from the beautiful girl. What? Although she didn't look like she was as angry as I was, I could practically feel the increasing anger, the same as my own. I heard a slight creaking.

"And he has that crazy name like Boo Radley. What is it again?"

"You're right, it's that creepy Bible name nobody uses anymore."

"Emily, why don't you give it a rest."

The voices started fading to the back of my mind as I focused all my energy on this one blast.

"He's a freak. They all are and everyone knows it."

Was it just me? Or was the creaking getting louder?

"Melchizedek, that's it."

"My grandmamma says that's an evil name."

"Suits him, too."

_ENOUGH! _My voice and someone elses' voice said in unison as I finally unleashed my wintry blast and the window that I had just entered completely cracked and flew right into the classroom.

Snow and ice and glass fell all over the room as everyone gasped and tried to block the onslaught. When the room finally settled, everyone stared at Lena, who was standing over by the pencil sharpener, her face terrified and paler than it was before. Blood red drops splattered on the snow, coming from her own hand.

_No! I didn't mean to hurt her!_ The girl suddenly bolted out of the room, running as fast as she could.

"Did you see that? She broke the window! She it with somethin' when she walked over there!" I ignored the voices and flew out of the broken window. I flew up as high as I could, trying to look for her.

I saw what looked like a black hearse drive off from the school parking lot.

"Wind!" I called out. "Help me follow her!" And I flew off, following the black hearse. It's her. It has to be her. I could feel it.

Finally, the black hearse parked in front of the tall black house I had seen earlier. There, the beautiful girl didn't run into the house, but away from it. Curiously, I flew down lower and followed in the direction she was going in.

"Hey!" I called out even though I know she couldn't hear me. "Hey where are you?" I didn't see her. What if she was hurt or something?

"Lena!" I yelled out, using the name I heard that one girl say to her. I felt the wind next to me, whispering in my ear.

"Really?" I asked the wind. "Where is she?" The wind blew off and I followed it.

I finally saw the beautiful girl lying on the ground, her hair fanning out over the snow. She was absolutely beautiful, and lying in the snow like that, it seemed like she ruled over winter instead of me.

I walked closer to her, admiring her beautiful face, hair, eyes, body, everything. Her mind, her body, her personality, everything she said today, tomorrow, and the next day and the day after that and forever on were beautiful.

I was in love with this beautiful girl.

"Go away." Her voice came out, deep, dark, and, in its own way, as beautiful as she was. She turned on her side, her green eyes glaring up at me. Or at least it seemed to be me.

I turned around to see who was there. No one. No one was there. I looked back to her then behind my back. Finally, I could only assume she was talking to me.

"Me?" I pointed to myself.

"Who else?" She growled.

"You mean…you can see me?" I asked. This was unbelievable; no one in 300 years could see me, not even young children. And now this beautiful teenage girl could really, truly see me.

"Yeah. I can see you plain as day." The girl said.

"B-But…" I stuttered, unable to believe this, "No one has been able to see me. Ever."

"You aren't human, are you?" She suddenly said.

"What?" I gasped.

"I saw you. In the classroom." She explained, looking directly at me. "You were the one who caused the huge snowstorm in the classroom."

"Yeah. That's me, Jack Frost." I perched onto my staff and looked down at her.

"Wow!" The girl clapped her hands in excitement. "So you can create snow wherever you want?"

"Correct, my dear," I answered, "And you seem to wield great power as well, what with you breaking the window and all."

Her eyes widened. "You knew it was me?"

I nodded. "I think it's probably just coincidence that the window breaks without any physical abuse to it and you were mostly left unscathed."

She gestured to her hand, showing the cut that the window had left her. "I didn't mean to," she said, "I just-"I feel the same way sometimes. When you feel all that anger, fury, and resentment, you sometimes can't hold it all in and-"it explodes." She finished for me.

"Yeah." I said, "And you lose control and it's relaxing and yet…you feel horrible, because you hurt people when you do."

"Yeah," the girl looked sad again. Oh dear, I didn't mean to make her sad. I guess I'm just not used to talking to someone besides the wind for 300 years. What I wanted to say to her was that I'm sorry for the way those girls treated her, but she would say, "I don't need your pity" right back. How do I know this?

Because that's exactly what I would say. Quick-thinking, I gathered the snow beneath my feet and began rolling it into a perfect white ball.

"Don't you dare." She warned just as I threw the ball at her face. With the white snow covering her face, she looked really mad at me. But just then, a huge grin crossed her face and she laughed loudly, a beautiful and happy laugh.

I laughed back. She then rolled a snowball up and threw it at me.

"Hey!" I dodged the ball and countered back. We kept throwing snowballs until we were laughing so loudly that we both fell onto each other.

I was on top of her, actually, really touching someone for the first time in my life.

"I'm Lena, by the way." She suddenly said.

"Jack Frost."

"You already said that!" Lena countered back, trying to act as serious as she could while laughing so loudly.

_End. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and tell me what you think._

_ 1-I know it sounds weird, but I read a fanfiction where the wind actually sort of talked to Jack and I decided to do the same. He does need someone to talk to._


End file.
